


Lovers’ Lake

by vanishingbyler



Series: A Very Byler Christmas (2017) [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Set in 1988
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingbyler/pseuds/vanishingbyler
Summary: What could be better than a day spent ice skating with someone who means the world to you?





	Lovers’ Lake

**Author's Note:**

> 08/12/2017

“Mike I’m going to _fall,_ this isn’t fun!” Will squeaked.   
“You’re having a great time!” Mike responded, giggling and twirling his way over to the smaller boy.

Lovers’ Lake had frozen over in the cold December weather, and since the snow meant school was cancelled, Mike called round at Will’s early that morning to invite him and Jane ice skating.

Jane had politely told him she’d rather die than spend hours in the freezing cold while the two of them flirted. Mike would be lying if he said he didn’t blush.

Joyce, being the worrier she always was, bundled Will in several sweaters, a huge coat, a scarf and hat, and mittens. Will was a little embarrassed, but stopped minding so much when Mike called him cute.

They’d been here almost an hour, their noses bright red with cold and their asses well and truly bruised from all the times they’d skidded and lost balance on the ice.

Mike was a lot more confident skating around, daring to do twirls and tricks. Every so often he’d gently take Will’s gloved hand and spin him like a dancer.

Their laughter echoed through the surrounding trees. The sun, pretty high in the sky by this point, cast glassy reflections cross the ice and lit up their smiling faces.

They didn’t stop for another several hours, until both their teeth were chattering and they could barely feel their fingers.

They walked home together, hands entwined for warmth, and spent the rest of the afternoon warming up by Mike’s fireplace. 


End file.
